Lane Minamoto
Lynette Minamoto (リネット ・源 Lynette & sources), or mostly byher nickname Lane (レーン Lane) is a original character, '''but will be for the fanfictions she's placed in. Lane is part of the Minamoto Clan. Basic Information Basic Stats '''Name: Lynette Minamoto Nickname: Lane Alias: '''Shadow Arrow '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''15 (modified for fanfictions) '''Birthday: '''June 10 '''Nationality: Japanese Ethnicity: Japanese Affiliations: Minamoto Clan Partner: 'Avalon Physical Description Lane has Shoulder-length black with tint of silver that is curved and green eyes. She is of average weight and height and is very well built but still maintains a fair figure. As such, she attracts much attention from boys, though she only has eyes on those who treat her as a normal human, not a super herione Civilan Lane wears a greyish-blue sleeveless turtleneck shirt, a black and orange leather jacket, two belts criss-crossing, black pants, a pair of black and red fingerless gloves that end a little before her elbows, and brown boots. Misson Lane's mission clothes consist of a dark grey cape, dark grey top with a light grey arrow on the front, dark grey fingerless gloves, dark grey pants that are covered with black knee pads, and black boots. She has a black utility belt and a black pouch strapped on her left leg that are no doubt filled with assorted tools. She carries a quiver on her back with a bow and arrows. Personality Lane is quite serious and is very cautious about the people she meets. She is very serious when it comes to combat, infiltration, and her Archerist Training. Sometimes she forgets how skilled she is. She is very mature for her age and gets along get with anyone she meets. But is caution about those who say they are friends. Love Interest ''See Aqualad and Lane Relationships Family *Emma Minamoto (mother) *Blake Minamoto (father; deceased) *Ryuga Minamoto (Grandfather) *Ken Minamoto (Cousin) *Spencer Minamoto (Older brother, mission) Grandfather: Lane is very close with her grandfather has he raised her when her mother was away on missions. Abilities Lane is a normal teenage human girl. She has been trained by her granfather making her an impressive archer and combatant, is equal to Red Arrow's strength. Powers *'Elemental Manipulation: ' Lane has manipulation over the elements. Due to long hours of training, Lane has now fully mastered the Elements of her Master Dragons. *'Immunity to Mind Reading: ' Becasue she has the Guardian Dragons with her, she is immune to all attempts to read her mind, as her spirits form a barrier-like shield to repel all telepathic communication attempts. *'Conditioning: ' From a young age, Lane has been put under a severe and tough training regime by her family. She has exercised her physical form to near-human perfection for someone her age, causing many to view her as a prodigy. She makes use of these abilities in completing her missions **'Strength: ' Lane's physical strength are somewhat above most young women her age, as she is able to strike out full grown adults with a single blow and hold up people who are considerably heavier than her. She is capable of pressing her entire body weight. She can also do front flips holding all her weight on one arm. Sometimes her Dragon Brace gives her more strength. *'Above average human conditioning: ' Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen, Lane has demonstrated impressive physical feats for a human of her age. *'''Speed: L ane is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for someone her age in combat situations. *'Endurance: ' Lane seems able to maintain her stamina during long combative situations. *'Agility: ' Lane has proven to be at a high level of human agility, able to move, dodge and react to dangers with impressive agility. *'Marksmanship: ' Lane is an impressive marksman, able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. She prefers using archery based weapons such as a compound bow or a crossbow. She has mastered the longbow, the crossbow and a myriad of trick arrows. She can also shoot 2-4 arrows at a time and have them all hit their mark simultaneously. *'Ambidexterity: ' Lane is shown to be ambidextrous, as she draws her bow with her left and right hand. *'Tracking: ' Lane is capable of hunting down opponents who attempt to evade capture. *'Acrobatics: ' Lane is proficient in basic acrobatics. *'Martial Artist: ' Lane is a skilled martial artist. *'Above average intellect: ' Her intelligence is above average. *'Multilingualism: ' Lane is able to speak French, Japanese, English, Italin, read Egyptian. She is also able to understand Dragon. Equipment *'Holographic Computer' : Lane also has a computer interface and hacking cable attached to her glove which gives her easy access to building schematics and data files. There is a USB-cable that she can hook up to larger systems that allows her access *'Dragon Brace: ' This houses her Master Dragons, Lane also uses it as a weapon. It's rough texture and sharp claws make is an excellent physical weapon for hand-to-hand combat as well as giving her higher strength on her left arm. She also uses it to block attacks, as it's rough texture can easily hold off a blade, and sometimes shatter it. *'Eye Scanner: ' Lane wears a pair of dark green sunglasses that has a communication earpiece which allows her to get mission files from Dragon Castle as well as scanning the entire area. *'Bow and Arrows' : Her bow is a compound bow (Like Artemis, but is white). When she is not using it, Lane has been shown to be able to fold her bow inwards, and quickly snap it back into place when she needs it. She has occasionally used her bow to strike her opponents if she did not have time to shoot an arrow. She has muliple arrowheads, the one she uses the most is a three jagged arrow. She does she use the Trick Arrows Arrows *'Lightning Arrows': Can shoot lightning when shot and can somethimes shock the target. This is one of the arrows Lane uses the most. Color: White with some yellow *'Dark Arrows: ' *'Ice Arrows:' *'Storm Arrows' Background Born at the Dragon Castle of the Minamoto Clan into a family of skilled Archers and Sorcerers. Lane is the second child born to Emma Minamoto and Blake Minamoto. Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Minamoto Clan Category:Humans Category:Magicians